Toothbrushes are typically used by applying toothpaste to a bristle section followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity, e.g., the teeth, tongue and/or gums. Some toothbrushes have been equipped with fluid reservoirs and systems for delivering auxiliary oral care fluids, such as whitening agents, breath freshening agents and others to a user's oral cavity, in addition to dentifrice. However, in known toothbrushes having fluid delivery capabilities, an applicator containing the oral care fluid is permanently exposed to the external environment. Such oral care implements do not provide adequate sanitary storage between oral care sessions and/or have a tendency to expend the oral care fluid within the reservoir due to excessive evaporation. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush having an oral care fluid delivery system that protects the applicator from external contaminants in between uses and/or prevents unnecessary loss of the oral care fluid from the reservoir due to excessive evaporation. Furthermore, an additional need exists for a toothbrush having an oral care fluid delivery system that can achieve controlled dosing via capillary action.